Heat in 'Stralia (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Scavenger and Luka are in Australia, only to come up with a heatwave in Adelaide. Will Luka save Scavenger?


**Hello! I'm back with another story! Please note that I don't own NFL Rush Zone or it's Rusherz itself. I only own Luka. Enjoy!**

_Adelaide, Australia.._

Luka was hopping onto the concrete ground at the city. He was making sure that the Rusherz are alright in this city. The weather was..increasing then last month in Australia. Luka grabbed his NFLR and spoke to the holographic Rusher.

"How's everything, Luka?" Arrowhead asked.

"Good so far, mate.." Luka responded to Arrowhead while hopping around.

"Did you see any Rusherz that are walking around?" Arrowhead asked.

Luka then saw a Raven walking around, before speaking to Arrowhead.

"Only one, Arrowhead.. Only one.." Luka replied.

Luka ended the call on his NFLR, and hopped towards Scavenger. Scavenger spoke before Luka asked him.

"It's kind of hot outside.." Scavenger sighed.

"Uh, is everything alroight, mate?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just can't bear the heat like that." Scavenger replied.

Luka checked the temperature, and it turned out to be fine than usual.

"I don't think it's hot out, Scavengeh." Luka spoke to Scavenger.

"Yeah, but what I'm saying is that due to this increasing climate out here, I can't bear heat like this.." Scavenger replied.

"Oh, maybe you need some water." Luka said, giving Scavenger a bottle of water..

"Thanks. I needed that.." Scavenger replied with a water bottle in his hand.

Scavenger continued to walk while Luka sat down on the bench. Luka grabbed his NFLR and spoke to another holographic Rusher.

"How's Scavenger?" Peck asked.

"He's alroight.. He can't bear the increasing heat out here in 'Stralia.. He might go unconscious.." Luka sighed.

"If Scavenger passes out, take him back to the HOK.." Peck spoke to Luka.

"Alroight, got it.." Luka replied.

The weather increased a little bit, just 78 degrees. Scavenger wiped his forehead, before Luk ran towards him to speak.

"Let's go to the shade. It's more cool out here.." Luka spoke.

"Nah, I'm fine. I can handle it.." Scavenger replied.

"Are ya' sure? You might get hot during this type of weatha'.. Luka replied.

"Yeah, I can handle it without the shade.." Scavenger replied with a cool water bottle in his hand.

Scavenger kept drinking water to make himself cool, but since the weather increased at the same temperature, Scavenger's temperature remains the same like before.

"Oh crikey.. I hope he's alroight.." Luka sighed, panicking.

_Later.._

The weather now became almost 97 degrees, and Scavenger's temperature increased. He was breathing heavily, as it was becoming a heatwave in Adelaide. Luka was worried that Scavenger might pass out.

"Um, Scavengeh? I think you might wanna stay at the shade for a-" Before Luka finished his sentence, a voice was called.

"Crikey. I can't believe our rugby ball is stuck. Again!" A person yelled.

"How are we gonna get out of the tree now!?" Another person cried.

"I'll get it for you, guys.." Scavenger said, flying towards the tree.

Scavenger managed to get the rugby ball out of the tree, before dropping it onto the ground. Once Scavenger landed both on his feet, before walking towards Luka.

"Thanks, Raven!" A person cheered.

"Uh, my name's Scavenger.." Scavenger replied.

"Oh, right.." A person shook.

Scavenger continued to walk, before feeling like he will pass out any minute.

"Are you alroight? Scavs? You okay?" Luka asked.

Scavenger then passed out on Luka's arms, as the Kangaroo was left in shock and worry.

"SCAVS! Oh crikey.. We have to get you to the HOK.." Luka cried.

Luka used his teleporter to teleport himself and Scavenger back in the HOK. Luka was worried that something might be wrong with the Raven..

_Later at the HOK.._

Luka teleported himself and Scavenger back at the HOK's Main Lobby, before running towards R.Z.

"R.Z? Bad news.." Luka panicked.

This left some Rusherz running towards Luka and the passed out Raven.

"Is everything Okay, Luka?" Pack asked, worried.

"Scavengeh passed out.. H-he was unconscious in my arms, that I was completely worried. Scavengeh said he can handle the heat in 'Stralia, but since the weatha' increased even more, he passed out right in my arms right before we teleported back here." Luka explained.

R.Z shook in worry, before speaking to the Kangaroo.

"Please take him to the First Aid room. We'll keep the Rusherz updated to check on Scavenger to make sure he's alright later on.." R.Z informed, in worry.

Luka ran into the First Aid room with Scavenger, while Blowtorch fell in shock.

"Wait.. H-he passed out?" Blowtorch shook.

"Blowtorch.. Scavenger will be Okay when we'll check on him later on.." K-9 cooed, calming Blowtorch down..

Blowtorch sighed in worry, thinking that Scavenger was sick.

_At the First Aid room.._

After Luka took Scavenger to the First Aid room, he placed the Raven onto a bed, before speaking..

"Don't worry. I'll find you something to cool you off.." Luka said, looking for something to cool the Raven off.

Scavenger's head has been hurting, and he felt a bit nauseous since Luka took him to the First Aid room.

Luka filled up the tub with ice and water to cool Scavenger off from the heatwave. When he was finished, he took Scavenger's helmet off, and placed him onto the tub.

"Don't worry.. You'll feel better later on.." Luka cooed, before exiting out of the room.

Luka exited out of the room, as Scavenger felt something nice and cool. It was a tub filled with ice and water, just to cool him off. He could feel his helmet gone, as the air was cooling the whole room inside. Later, Luka and Blowtorch both entered the room to check on Scavenger. Scavenger's vision has been all cleared up to his normal vision to see Luka and Blowtorch again.

"SCAVS!" Blowtorch cried.

"Woah! Scavenger's cooling off right now.." Luka replied.

Scavenger woke up, and saw Blowtorch, tears of joy.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Blowtorch cried happily.

"What happened?" Scavenger asked.

"You passed out while we're in Adelaide.. I quickly took you here to cool you off.." Luka replied.

"R.Z told us that you have a heatstroke.." Blowtorch responded.

"Wha..A h-heatstroke…?" Scavenger muttered.

"C'mon.. Let's dry you off.." Luka cooed, drying off Scavenger.

Luka and Blowtorch took Scavenger to the Rusherz Quarters before evening rises.

_Morning.._

Scavenger woke up, tired. He got up, and slowly took his uniform along with his helmet to the bathroom to get dressed. After he got dressed, Scavenger placed his clean pajamas back inside his drawer, and entered the kitchen. He saw K-9, cooking breakfast.

"Mornin', K-9.." Scavenger said to K-9.

"Oh! Scavenger! You're awake! How did you sleep?" K-9 replied, asking Scavenger.

"Alright. I feel a lot better after yesterday.." Scavenger replied.

"That's good to hear, Scavenger. I'm making pancakes.. Want some?" K-9 asking to Scavenger.

"I'm pretty sure I do.." Scavenger replied, sitting down with a plate of pancakes on the table.

Luka and Blowtorch entered the kitchen, and sighed in relief after seeing Scavenger feeling a lot better.

"I'm glad you're feeling a lot better, Scavs.." Blowtorch sighed.

"What are you makin'?" Luka asked.

"Pancakes. Want some?" K-9 replied.

Luka and Blowtorch both agreed as they sat down with a plate of pancakes on the table. Scavenger is having blueberry pancakes, while Luka and Blowtorch had regular pancakes. Once Scavenger continued to eat, he spoke to Luka.

"Luka, I would never bear high heat in Australia like yesterday.." Scavenger grunted.

"I know, Scavengeh.. I know.. I was completely worried, I might lose you.." Luka sighed.

"Me too. I was worried that I might lose you too, Scavs.." Blowtorch replied.

"I'm feeling a lot better since I got up earlier, guys.." Scavenger said to both figures.

"I'm glad you're feelin' better, Scavenger.." Blowtorch sighed.

The Rusherz continued to eat, before talking about things football. Luka likes to talk about Australia, while Scavenger likes to talk about the Super Bowl win against the 49ers. Blowtorch also likes to talk about the Steelers winning six Super Bowls, which actually makes him happy too.. Once they are done talking and eating, the four Rusherz all head back to the HOK.

_The End.._


End file.
